Daughter to Father
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Slight AU. When she was only 5 years old, Leia had a nightmare of her family's troubles, both past and future. That same night, she meets a man named Anakin in her dreams. Not knowing who he truly was, Leia slowly opened up to her father. But what happens when she learns that he's not only her father but the man she despises, Darth Vader? One-shot.


**Okay I know I should be working on The Hope's Chance but this idea would NOT leave me alone so I had to post it. I hope you guys like it and it's inspired by a couple Youtube videos with this title, they're awesome and in my opinion, this song just fits Anakin and Leia in general. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leia Organa, that was her name. It's been her name for the past 5 years, since she was born. But...some times...she can't help but feel it shouldn't be. But it wasn't until she had her first dream. First, it was a woman. She was sleeping, it seems. She had long, curly chocolate brown hair with small white flowers braided into her hair and wore a sparkly, dark purple dress. Suddenly, the image changed. This image was much more disgusting. It was a man, his body red as if he was burned. He had no limbs, excluding a mechanical right arm, and was moving in pain as droids worked on him. He was disturbing to look at but Leia couldn't control her body, couldn't make the image go away. Finally, the image changed again. This one showed a boy older than Leia with light blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a tan jumpsuit and had a black eye along with a missing right hand. His eyes closed and Leia could see he was in emotional as well as physical pain. Suddenly, Leia's eyes snapped open and she screamed. Bail and Breha Organa ran into their daughter's room and held her until her screams subsided.

"Leia, dear, it was just a dream." Bail reassured. Leia nodded, though she didn't believe them.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Breha asked, "It might make you feel better." Leia thought for a moment when a feeling washed over her, telling her not to tell them. She shook her head.

"I'll-I'll be okay." She said. Very hesitantly, the Organa's left, leaving the youngest and unknown Skywalker in her room. The brunette laid down and closed her eyes but instead of her nightmare, she fell into a dream.

* * *

_She was standing in a field, a light breeze blowing her hair back. She looked around and noticed the field had several small white flowers growing all around._

"_W-Where am I?" She asked._

"_I'm not sure." A man answered. Leia whipped around and gasped. He was around 19 years old. He had short brownish-blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She noticed he had a braid on his shoulder. He wore dark brown robes as well._

"_Wh-Who are you!" Leia demanded, hating the way her voice shaked. The man smiled at her,_

"_Anakin, just Anakin." Leia nodded, not saying anything. "And who might you be?" Anakin asked. Leia didn't answer for a long time, not sure why she should but in the end, she did._

"_Leia." Anakin smiled slightly,_

"_Well, Leia, it's very nice to meet you."_

* * *

That was the very first dream and the beginning. Soon, whenever she fell asleep, Leia saw the young man known as Anakin and soon grew close to him, talking to him as if he was her best friend. One day, however, Anakin made a mistake.

* * *

_Leia was 7 years old now and looked forward to this moment all day. She opened her eyes and smiled at Anakin who smiled in return. She sat down on the grass, carefully avoiding the white flowers, and he followed. The two began to talk, as they always did. Leia told him of her day, how school was and how her friends were. Anakin told her of his life, as he had explained he was dead and in the Force, and how his mistakes had changed him. Out of the blue, Leia asked,_

"_Will you braid these flowers into my hair?" Anakin looked at her, surprised, but smiled and nodded,_

"_Sure." Leia grinned and laid down in the soft grass as Anakin began to braid the flowers in her hair gently. He weaved his fingers through the young royal's hair with the flowers and smiled down at her gently, saying, "You know, my wife had these flowers braided in her hair at her funeral."_

"_You mean she's gone like you?" Leia asked. She figured it was easier to say it like that then...the other way._

"_Yeah, though I left before her."_

"_How'd she...you know."_

"_She...left after giving birth to our children." Anakin answered softly. Leia's eyes opened instantly and she gazed at Anakin sadly._

"_I'm sorry I asked." She apologized. Anakin smiled slightly,_

"_It's okay, you were just curious." Leia's eyes showed her worry._

"_Aren't you upset that I did though?" She asked. Anakin shook his head._

"_No, I mean yes, it does hurt to talk about her along with my life but you were curious and you asked nicely, how could I say no to you?" Anakin smiled. The two were silent for several more minutes before Anakin's fingers stopped their soothing movements. "Done." He smiled. Leia sat up when she felt herself get drowsy. She sighed. This happened every time she woke up. She turned to Anakin and smiled sadly,_

"_I have to go." Anakin smiled back,_

"_I'll see you tonight." Leia nodded and smiled as she woke up._

* * *

As her eyes opened, the Alderaan princess sighed. She had grown so close to Anakin that she hated leaving him in the morning. He had a calming effect on her. Leia ignored her urge to go back to bed and headed for the dining room.

"Morning." She smiled at her parents as she entered.

"Good morning Leia." Bail smiled when he noticed something. He shared a look with Breha, who asked,

"Leia...why do you have flowers in your hair?" Leia reached up and felt the flowers Anakin had braided in her hair. She didn't think they would cross back with her.

"Oh, um...I had a dream where a...friend braided these in my hair. I...didn't think they'd cross back." She explained quietly. Bail and Breha shared a look before Bail took a deep breath and said,

"Leia, honey, there's something you should know."

"What?" Leia asked curiously.

"You're...you're not our biological daughter." Bail explained, "We adopted you when you were just a baby."

"What about my other parents?" She asked.

"They're...gone." Bail answered. Leia was silent for a few moments before she asked,

"My father's Anakin Skywalker, isn't he?" Bail and Breha blinked in astonishment before Bail answered,

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I...I had a feeling." Was her only answer.

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell me!" Leia demanded that night, her voice not shaking like it had been the first time she met Anakin. Anakin looked down._

"_I wasn't sure you would believe me or let me in if I did." Anakin admitted._

"_I would have tried!" Leia cried, "But instead you lied to me for _2 years_! You could have told me! No, you _should _have told me!"_

"_Leia, you wouldn't have believed me." Anakin insisted, "I'm sorry but it was the best decision at the time." Leia looked down and thought about it. It did make sense, even to her but she didn't have to be happy about it._

* * *

Time went on and Leia grew close to Anakin again. She learned more about her parents but she wanted to learn more. She soon found herself at the library every night to find more information about her parents before they died. Soon, it became such a big obsession, that Bail took a big risk for her 8th lifeday.

* * *

Bail stepped out of the shuttle to be faced with the right hand of the Emperor himself. Darth Vader. The former Jedi turned Sith walked up to the leader of Alderaan menacingly.

"Organa," Vader greeted deeply, "why are you hear?" Bail knew then where Leia got her demanding tone. Her father _and _her mother. Bail took a deep breath and answered,

"Excuse my interupption, Lord Vader, but my daughter's lifeday is coming up and I was hoping to give her some of your former Jedi robes."

"And why." Vader demanded, angrily.

"She has developed an obsession with the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. She's at the library every day looking him up." Bail explained, "I was hoping to get her something related to him for her lifeday." Vader was silent for a few minutes, the only sound being his mechanical breathing. Finally, he answered,

"Very well."

* * *

When Leia received the former Jedi's Padawan robes for her lifeday, she had been so excited she almost screamed. She spent the rest of the day running around in the robes. When she went to sleep that night, she was curious to how Anakin would react.

* * *

_Leia opened her eyes and grinned at Anakin as she felt herself wake up in a sense._

"_Father!" She cried, running towards him and hugging him tightly. She started calling him that halfway through the year and it was now natural. Anakin grinned at his daughter and hugged her tightly when he noticed her outfit._

"_Where did you get that?" He asked._

"_Bail gave them to me for my 8__th__ lifeday today." Leia explained, "He told me they're genuinely yours." Anakin grinned,_

"_I almost forgot about those. And happy lifeday!" He took out a single white flower and put it right behind her right ear. Leia smiled up at her father as they began to talk. He then noticed a scrape on Leia's knee as she pulled up his robes. "What's that?" He asked. Leia looked down and answered,_

_"My friend, Winter, and I were playing and I fell and scraped my knee. No big deal." Anakin shook his head at her. She was his daughter through and through. He stood up and held a hand out to her._

_"Let's go clean that up." He said. Leia took his hand and followed him as he led her to a river._

_"Wow." Leia gasped, "This is amazing." Anakin smiled,_

_"I'd knew you'd like it." Leia suddenly looked over and pointed,_

_"Who's that?" Anakin turned to where she was pointing. It was a 24 year old female and a boy. "Can we meet them?" Leia asked._

_"No!" Anakin cried instantly, then continued, calmer, "No, Lei, we can't. Let's give them their privacy and they'll give us them." Leia reluctantly agreed as she followed Anakin into the river. He cut a piece of his rob and soaked it before putting it on her wound. Leia winced slightly before she asked,_

_"So, you're a Jedi?" Anakin nodded,_

_"That's right."_

_"How can you be a Jedi?" She asked, "Nobody's a Jedi now."_

_"Well..." Anakin said, "you can be a Jedi based on your midchlorians."_

_"Midchlorians?" Leia asked. Anakin nodded,_

_"They're small organisms in your blood that give you a connection to the Force, allow you to control it."_

_"You have a lot?"_

_"I have the most."_

_"How?"_

_"The Jedi Masters thought I was created by the Force itself. Because I have so many, you should have a lot too." Leia sat up._

_"So I can be a Jedi too?"_

_"Not now." Anakin said, disappointing his daughter. "It isn't safe." He clarified, "When it is, you will be one, I promised." Leia smiled when she noticed her wound was better._

_"Thank you." She smiled._

_"Your welcome." Anakin grinned._

* * *

When Leia woke, she wasn't surprised she was soaked or that her wound was gone. That was just how the dreams worked and she was glad of it. She took the flower out of her hair and placed it on her nightstand and smiled at it.

"I miss you already Father." She whispered before getting ready.

* * *

Leia continued to have the dreams as she grew up, knowing they were real and her birth father was with her. When she turned 18, she joined the Imperial Senate and met Vader and the Emperor for the first time. When she entered, she was startled to see Anakin before she saw Vader. She shook it off as the ceremony went on and she soon hung out with Pooja Naberrie but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched all night.

* * *

When Leia was 19 and captured by Vader, she couldn't help but think of Anakin the whole time. She cried out for him but somehow sheltered her thoughts from Vader, even when he tortured her. She wouldn't tell him anything the entire time she was there and lied to protect both Alderaan and the rebellion. Unfortunately, Alderaan still lost along with everyone she knew. Leia had cried as soon as she was in her cell, feeling her heart break. She fell asleep and Anakin took the time to comfort her as she slept when she was taken away, a Stormtrooper entering her cell.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" She quipped.

"What?" The Imperial said, confused, "Oh the suit." He removed his helmet, revealing his light blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Leia was startled by how much he resembled the boy from her nightmare all those years ago. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!" He proclaimed.

"You're who?" She asked, his last name not connecting with her thoughts yet.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I found your Artoo unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi!" He explained.

"Ben Kenobi!" Leia cried, "Well where is he?" Luke led her out where another man and a Wookie ran down the hall.

"Can't go that way." The man said.

"Looks like you've managed to block our only exit." Leia quipped.

"Well, maybe you'd like it better in your cell, Your Highness." The man snapped as the Stormtroopers began to fire on them. They continued to yell at each other but Leia wasn't focusing on anything but what Luke said. _Skywalker...that's Father's last name. _She thought, _Does that mean...are Luke and I related? _She mentally shook her head. _No, that can't be possible._

"This is some rescue!" Leia cried, snapping back to attention.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." The unknown man cried.

"Well, I didn't think-" Leia cut Luke off by grabbing his blaster and shot the grate.

"What the heck are you doing?!" The man cried.

"Somebody's gotta save our skin!" Leia retorted before making her way to the grate. She threw Luke his blaster back before shouting, "Into the garbage shoot, fly boy!" And she jumped down, the entire time thinking of her father.

* * *

As the years after the Battle of Yavin went by, Leia's dreams with her father became nightmares of her torture under Vader. But every night, Anakin would rip her out of them and comfort her until she stopped crying. It hurt Anakin so much to see her upset but he couldn't do anything other than hold her and try to comfort her until she woke up. They wouldn't stop and everyone in the rebellion knew that but what astounded them was that Leia didn't seemed bothered by them. All because of her father.

* * *

When she was fleeing Bespin, Leia was shocked when the dream from when she was 5 came back.

"_Leia..." _She heard when the woman flashed before her eyes. Her mother, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Anakin had told her, in her casket flashed before her eyes followed by the man and then the boy and it was then she realized. It was Luke...

"Luke..." She whispered in realization when she knew where he was. "I know where he is!" She cried and after a bit of convincing, she turned the _Falcon _around and rescued Luke. She hugged him tightly before leading him to a bunk to sleep on. She returned to the cockpit as they made their escape barely but all she could think of was Luke and Anakin.

* * *

When they began to plan how to reach Han, Leia had been very eager but she couldn't hurry the process up so Anakin, who had now aged to 22 in her dreams, kept her occupied and patient. He told her stories of her parents' adventures and how he went from a slave on Tatooine to a Jedi to a husband. These stories helped keep her mind off of Han and how long it was taking for the rebellion to come up with a plan to get him back. Anakin was constantly reassuring her however, that they would in fact find Han and save him. Once they found Han on Tatooine, Leia started suggesting ideas on how to get in, which led to this dream.

* * *

_"Leia, you can't be serious!" Anakin cried, "Jabba is merciless and I will not let you go in there!"_

_"I have to Father," Leia insisted, "this is the only way."_

_"I will not allow my daughter to sneak into a Hutt's castle as a _slave girl_!" Anakin yelled, "I will not allow it!"_

_"Then what do you suggest I do?" Leia asked, crossing her arms. Anakin thought for a moment before saying,_

_"Go in as a bounty hunter. You'll get better treatment and you won't have to deal with Jabba like that." Leia thought about it. Yes, it wasn't a safe bet, if she freed Han and Jabba found her, she'd be a slave no matter what. But, her father was famous for his reckless plans always working out in the end. This was a risk she needed to take._

_"Alright." She agreed._

* * *

The rebel alliance thought Leia's new idea was better than her original and agreed. They'd rather risk her as a bounty hunter then a slave girl. Luke had agreed it was much safer for her, being a Tatooine veteran himself. Leia donned her disguise with a deep breath.

_I hope this works, Father. _She thought and heard in the back of her mind, she heard him answer,

_Me too._

* * *

When Leia followed Luke out on Endor, she wasn't expecting what he told her.

"Vader's here. On this moon." He said.

"How do you know?" Leia had asked.

"I can feel him, just as he can feel me." Luke said, "He's my father."

"Your father?" Leia gasped.

"There's more, it won't be easy for you to hear but you must." Luke had then explained how she had the same power he had. "The Force is strong in my family." Luke had said, "My father has it, I have it...my sister has it." Leia's face showed slight shock. "Yes, you Leia, you are my sister." Leia looked down as she remembered her dreams from since she was 5, from the nightmare of Padme, the man and Luke, to her dreams with Anakin.

"I know." She whispered, "I've always known, just never faced it."

"Then you know why I have to go." Luke said.

"No! If Vader can sense you, then leave this place." Leia insisted, "I wish I could go with you."

"No you don't." Luke said.

"But why must you confront him?" Leia asked.

"There's good in him, I know." Luke insisted, "I can save him, I can turn him back." He then turned and left. Leia was so unfocused that she was barely aware of anything besides Han's arms around her until she left to go to bed. Anakin, her _father_, is _Darth Vader_! As she fell asleep, she thought up some words to say to her father.

* * *

_Leia opened her eyes when she saw Anakin. She glared at him while he frowned sadly._

"_How could you not tell me!" She demanded._

"_I knew you would hate me." Anakin explained._

"_You're _Darth Vader_!" She cried, "And you didn't even bother to tell me, even after all this time!"_

"_Leia-" He started but she interuppted,_

"_You could have told me and maybe I could have forgiven you."_

"_But I didn't know if you would." Anakin explained, "I'm not even the one who did everything!"_

"_What do you mean?" Leia asked, confused. Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his now long hair._

"_23 years ago, Palpatine tricked me into thinking I could save your mother from dying by joining him." He explained, "Originally, Vader and I were both in control, myself getting a little control when Padme arrived but Vader pushed me back. He had loved your mother just as much as me but had hurt her, causing you and Luke to be born early. When I learned of Padme's death, I was so heartbroken I couldn't stand it anymore and fell into chains by Vader, imprisioned in my own body. Vader has been in control all this time. Luke can bring me back, I just need his help." Leia looked down. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I would like you to treat me as you did before." Leia still didn't answer and neither spoke again until Leia woke up._

* * *

Leia looked up at the stars as the celebration on Endor continued. She knew the battle was over and her father was dead.

"Why'd you have to go?" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She may be angry at Anakin but she knew she would always love him because of the dreams. They had connected her to her father and forced her to not be physically or mentally able to hate him. He had been there for her her entire life, comforted her in her darkest moments and made her laugh to make her feel like she couldn't breath. He was sweet and mischievous and a great father to her, even if it was only his spirit she knew. She sighed and headed off into the forest. She needed to be alone just for a little while. She continued to walk until she heard,

"Leia..." She turned when she saw Anakin but instead of being physical, he had a blue glow around him.

"You're...You're a...ghost." She whispered.

"A Force ghost technically." He smiled. She still gaped at him openly when he broke the silence. "Leia, I...I don't expect you to forgive me so easily but-" Leia cut him off by hugging him tightly. Anakin was frozen stiff before he wrapped his arms around her.

"You aren't Vader." She whispered, "He was somebody who took over your body, the embodiment of your darkness and you defeated him. He's gone and you're here. He has a lot to make up but you...you aren't him. You are Anakin, the man whose helped me my entire life. You were always there for me like a father should be. I don't have to forgive you." Anakin smiled as his hand ran through Leia's hair. She smiled against his shoulder when she heard,

"Leia?" The two Skywalkers turned as Luke and another Force ghost came forward. The ghost was Padme. Leia grinned and ran to Luke as Padme ran to Anakin. "Did you forgive him?" Luke asked. Leia pulled back and smiled at her older twin.

"There's nothing for me to forgive him for." She smiled, "He's not Vader, he never was and never will be." The twins turned to their parents who were smiling at them.

"We love you both." Padme smiled.

"We love you too." Luke and Leia answered in unison. The older Skywalkers chuckled slightly before waving goodbye to their children. Leia smiled as her parents vanished, finally knowing who she truly was. She was Leia Amidala Skywalker and she always would be. Luke smiled at Leia as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders and the brother and sister duo returned to the celebration, knowing their parents were at peace.

* * *

**Okay, I know Leia might be a little OOC at the end but I wanted to have a good ending! Please review and if enough of you want, I'll make a version of this with Luke and Padme. Please review! Later.**


End file.
